Antonio Montana
Antonio "Tony" Montana es el principal personaje de Scarface y el videojuego Scarface: The World Is Yours, interpretado por Al Pacino en la película y por André Sogliuzzo en el juego de vídeo. Oliver Stone se le Ocurrió el nombre al combinar el apellido de su entonces jugador de fútbol favorito (Joe Montana) y el primer nombre del personaje principal de la versión de la película de 1932, Tony Camonte, interpretada por Paul Muni. En la película, que vence a Tony Montana la mansión fue allanada por la banda de Alex Sosa para no matar a un activista contra el gobierno de Bolivia con su esposa e hijos, así que el señor de la droga boliviana, Tony había muerto, pero en el videojuego Tony Montana podría sobrevivir el asalto y recuperar su imperio y vengarse de Sosa. En la película, que vence a Tony Montana 's Mansión Fue allanada por Alex Sosa' s para banda no Matar a un activista contra el Gobierno de Bolivia con su esposa e hijos, Asi que el señor de la droga boliviana, Tony había muerto, pero en el videojuego Tony Montana Podría sobrevivir el asalto y recuperar su imperio y vengarse de Sosa. BiografíaScarface Orígenes Tony era un inmigrante cubano, hijo de Georgia Montana. Salió de Cuba después de haber pasado cinco años en una prisión de La Habana junto con su amigo Manolo Rivera. Tony y Manny llegan a Miami, en Florida, y son enviados a Freedom Town, un campo de detención de Estados Unidos. Tres meses después, Manny consigue un trabajo con unos mafiosos, que le permitiría la residencia permanente en Estados Unidos, y su salida de Freedom Town, a cambio de matar a Emilio Rebenga, un antiguo ayudante de Fidel Castro, que también se encontraba en el campo. Manny le informa a Tony, y éste acepta. Finalmente, logran asesinar a Emilio, y son liberados del campo. Al salir, se ponen a trabajar en un puesto de comida cubana, hasta que Omar Suarez, bajo las órdenes de Frank López, un narcotraficante, les ofrece otro trabajo. Éste consistía en descargar 25 toneladas de marihuana de un barco, por 500 dolares para cada uno. Tony se niega, diciendo que es un mal trabajo, y muy mal pagado, por lo que Omar les propone otro trabajo más peligroso y mejor pagado, una compra-venta de cocaína en un motel de South Beach con unos colombianos. Cuando llegan a South Beach, Tony, Manny, Chichi y van al motel en donde se encuentran los colombianos. Tony entra con Angel, y les dice a los otros dos que si no sale en 15 minutos, algo salió mal. Al entrar, unos hombres armados los atrapan. Angel es asesinado con una motosierra, y Tony logra escapar con el dinero y la mercancía, no sin antes asesinar al que mató a su amigo. Después de volver con el dinero y las drogas llama a Omar y le dice que todo salió mal pero que se quedó con el dinero y la droga. Éste le indica que se las mande pero Tony se niega y le dice que se las entregara a Lopez personalmente. Frank queda sorprendido, y viendo el potencial que tienen Tony y Manny, los contrata inmediatamente. Durante el transcurso del tiempo, siguen haciendo trabajos para Frank y enriqueciéndose poco a poco. Una noche, Tony se queda enamorado de la esposa de Frank, Elvira Hancock, y decide que irá a por ella y lo conseguirá. El en transcurso de los meses, Tony manejaba cada vez más dinero, y va a ver a su familia: su madre, y su hermana, Gina; creyendo que con más dinero, sería reconocido por ellas como un triunfador. Sin embargo, su madre rechaza el dinero que le regala, acusándolo de delincuente. Su hermana, en cambio, queda fascinada por su hermano. Casamiento con Elvira y problemas con Alejandro Sosa Mientras tanto, las cosas se vuelven inestables en la organización de Frank: Por una parte, Tony sigue intentando que Elvira salga con él; por la otra, en una negociación con un traficante llamado Alejandro Sosa, Montana cierra un trato de compra de cocaína sin consultar con Frank. Omar, que se encuentra allí también, le recuerda que no tiene poder ni autorización para cerrar el trato, pero éste le calla y decide actuar por su cuenta. Más tarde, Alex (Sosa) invita a Tony a quedarse más tiempo, mientras que Omar vuela en el helicóptero. Es entonces cuando revela a Tony que Omar es un de la policía, y le presta unos binoculares para que observe cómo lo matan a bordo del helicóptero. Esto crea una confianza mutua entre Sosa y Tony, que empiezan a trabajar juntos. Tony le dice a Elvira que se una a él porque Frank no va a aguantar en el negocio. thumb|200px|Tony y Elvira, en su casamiento. Un día, mientras Tony estaba en el Babylon Club que se ubicaba en Downtown, recibe la visita de un policía corrupto, llamado Mel Sheintein, quien le pide dinero para seguir cubriendo el asesinato de Rebenga. La conversación acaba en cuanto Elvira llega, y se sienta, ya que Tony va a coquetear con ella. Frank llega, y le ordena a Tony que se aparte, y este le desafía, pero Frank se acobarda. Gina empieza a salir con Manny, a espaldas de Tony. Mientras estos están rumbo a casa, dos asesinos a sueldo intentan asesinar a Tony cuando éste todavía está en el Babylon. Sin embargo fallan, y Tony los mata. No obstante, como se imagina que venían de parte de Frank, le dice a uno de sus hombres que llame más tarde a la oficina de Frank y le informe que el plan ha fallado. Esto ocurre justo cuando Tony, Manny, y un par de hombres entran, armas en mano, a visitar a Frank, que está con el policía corrupto en su oficina. Entonces llama el supuesto contacto y Frank hace creer a los demás que es otra persona, con lo que Tony tiene la prueba de que le ha vendido. Entonces Frank se arrodilla y le pide que no le mate, que le dará lo que quiera: su organización, a Elvira, lo que sea. Tony le promete que no le va a matar, justo antes de ordenar a Manny que le dispare, mientras Tony hace lo propio con el policía corrupto. Finalmente, Tony y Elvira se casan, y con el paso de los meses, el imperio Montana se expande por todo Miami, con Tony tratando directamente con Sosa. Sin embargo, Tony cada vez está más metido en su consumo de cocaína, junto con Elvira. Manny cada vez se ausenta más, y el punto clave llega cuando el banquero que trabaja para ellos le pide una comisión enorme por seguir blanqueando su dinero. Es entonces cuando Tony decide cambiar de blanqueador, por uno pide mucho menos porcentaje, pero se encuentra rodeado de policía y caído en la trampa que le había tendido esta. Sosa llama a Montana, y le dice que se reúna con él en Bolivia. Allí, ambos se encuentran, y Alex le dice que varios compatriotas suyos, así como él, están siendo denunciados por un periodista. Entonces, Tony y un asesino de confianza de Sosa, van a Nueva York a acabar con éste. thumb|200px|Tony con su M16 con lanzagranadas en su mansión .]]en su mansión . Después de haber seguido al periodista varios días, ya conocen sus movimientos, y han colocado una bomba activada por control remoto en su coche. Tony únicamente conducirá tras el coche del periodista hasta que el asesino active la bomba. Sin embargo, el día planeado, el periodista recoge a su mujer y a sus dos hijos, y Tony le dice al asesino que lo hagan en otro momento. El asesino se niega, y cuando está a punto de activar la bomba, Tony le dispara, matándolo. De vuelta en Miami, Sosa llama muy enfadado a Tony, y le promete venganza, pues no sólo se ha perdido la oportunidad y a uno de sus mejores hombres, sino que la bomba se ha encontrado en los bajos del coche, haciendo imposible repetir la misión. Sin embargo, Tony está completamente drogado y no lo entiende, y le grita. Su madre llama, porque Gina ha desaparecido. Y Tony pregunta a sus hombres, pero Manny tampoco aparece desde hace varios días. Tony se reúne con su madre, quien le da la dirección de la nueva mansión de Gina, donde se presenta éste. Abre la puerta Manny, en bata, y Tony ve a Gina bajando por las escaleras también en ropa de cama, y en un ataque de rabia por ver a su hermana con su mejor amigo, dispara dos veces a Manny, cuando, demasiado tarde, Gina le cuenta que se habían casado el día anterior. Tony y Gina vuelven a la mansión de Tony, y éste hunde su cabeza en cocaína cuando Gina aparece en la puerta y le pregunta por qué no le deja estar con hombres, que si es porque él la quiere para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, una horda de hombres de Sosa asaltan la mansión, y van eliminando a los guardias uno a uno, hasta que uno sube al balcón de Tony. Gina entonces saca una pistola y dispara a Tony, pero sólo le da en una pierna, y Tony se desploma. Uno de los disparos va a parar al balcón, y entra uno de los hombres de Sosa y dispara a Gina repetidas veces con una Uzi. Tony se levanta, rabioso, y tira al matón por el balcón, y le dispara. Entonces descubre que su casa está siendo asaltada, pero va donde yace Gina muerta, en el suelo, y empieza a hablar con ella, completamente destrozado y colocado. Los matones de Sosa llegan hasta la puerta de la oficina de Tony, matando a Chichi que, en vano, intenta que su patrón abra la puerta. Tony ve la muerte de éste por las cámaras de seguridad, y coge un fusil M16 con lanzagranadas. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha de Sosa sube por el balcón. Tony, furioso, revienta la puerta de su oficina, sale y empieza a matar hombres de Sosa, y aunque le pegan varios tiros, está completamente anestesiado por la cocaína. Sin embargo, el asesino viene por su espalda y mientras Tony grita furioso, le mata con una escopeta de doble cañón. Tony cae en la piscina, bajo la estatua de "The world is Yours", la cual se llena de sangre. Scarface: The World is Yours , en el juego.]] En este juego, se muestra que hubiese pasado si Tony Montana hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de Sosa. Los matones de Sosa llegan hasta la puerta de la oficina de Tony, matando a Chichi que, en vano, intenta que su patrón abra la puerta. Tony ve la muerte de éste por las cámaras de seguridad, y coge un fusil M16 con lanzagranadas. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha de Sosa sube por el balcón. Tony se da vuelta justo a tiempo, y mata al asesino. Finalmente, logra matar a todos los que se encontraban en la sala principal. Ahora, empiezan a salir hombres de la izquierda, donde está la sala de juegos. Al matar a todos los que están allí, llega uno de los suyos, y le dice que escapen por el túnel secreto. Al llegar, sale uno de los hombres de Sosa, y mata al de Tony, por lo que éste lo mata. Tony sigue por el túnel, matando a todo el que se encuentra, hasta salir del otro lado de la mansión. En el camino, se escucha que la policía está llegando, y Tony tiene 3:20 para llegar hasta su limusina. Debe recorrer todo el parque, y acabar con todos. Cuando cruza el laberinto, llega hasta su mansión, otra vez, y la policía llega antes. Tony logra escapar, y se va a una pequeña casa en Miami. Tres meses después, Tony decide ir a hablar con su antiguo abogado. Por eso, se sube a su QM Convertible, y se dirige al Babylon Club. Al entrar, se dirige a hablar con su abogado, y lo convence de estar otra vez en su bando. Luego de eso, se encuentra con unos policías anti vicio, quienes se apoderan de la mansión, y quieren que Tony les pague para devolvérsela. Así, decide ir a ver a Félix, un antiguo amigo suyo. Éste está feliz de ver a Tony con vida, y le dice que vaya a ver a Coco, una chica que posee un bar en la costa. Coco le da 200 gramos de coca a Tony, para que los venda por el lugar, y gane el dinero suficiente para comprar su mansión de nuevo. Al darle el dinero a los policías, éstos le darán de nuevo su mansión toda destrozada. Ahora, Tony tratará de eliminar a Gaspar Gómez, y para ello, decide ir al hotel de Gaspar, en donde liquida a muchísimos de sus hombres. Al llegar al último piso, consigue eliminar al guardaespaldas de Gómez, pero éste se le escapa. Al ser perseguido por un helicóptero, decide huir, y se le ocurre robarse una furgoneta blindada, con dinero dentro. Mientras escapa, será atacado por muchos de los hombres de Gomez. Al llegar al banco, se va a ver a Jerry, el dueño de éste. Al hablar con éste, le dirá como depositar dinero sucio, y le dice que vaya a hablar con una mujer que atiende. Así, ésta deposita en dinero de Tony ($50.000 que había en la furgoneta), y le entrega una revista con distintas cosas que pueden interesarle a Tony. Luego, Tony comienza a expandir su territorio por los cuatro barrios: Little Havana (territorio de los hermanos Díaz), Downtown (territorio de Nacho Contreras), North Beach (territorio de Gaspar Gómez), y South Beach (territorio de Gaspar Gómez). En cada uno de ellos, compra los lugares más importantes. En Little Havana, comienza comprando el Pedro's Pawn Shop, luego de repartir tres paquetes desde una furgoneta, antes de que llegue la policía. Luego, compra el Cabana Cigar, en donde tiene que recoger paquetes que tira una lancha, y luego destruirá. En el Oarkley Drive-In Theater, debe proteger el local de unos hombres de Díaz. Luego de comprar esos tres locales, va al Club Babylon a tomar un trago. Todo resulta una emboscada por parte de los Díaz, y Tony mata a todos, e interroga a uno quien le dice que éstos mataron a su madre. Finalmente, Tony decide vengarse, por lo que toma una motosierra, y se dirige a Diaz Motors, a acabar con los hermanos. Primero logra matar a uno, pero el otro escapa en un coche, por lo que Tony lo sigue, y lo mata. Finalmente, Tony decide adueñarse de Little Havana, y va al Havana Storage, un almacén del barrio. Tony logra matar a todos los que estaban allí, y adueñarse del lugar y de la droga que allí se encontraba. Después de eso, regresa a su mansión, para luego adueñarse de Downtown. thumb|200px|Tony Montana, decidido a vengarse de Alejandro Sosa. Antes de ir a Downtown, recibe la llamada de un tal "Pablo", quien te dice que sabe el paradero de su esposa (Elvira), y que se reúna con él. Luego de que el guardia le quite las armas, Pablo lo lleva a Freedom Town, en donde deja a Tony. Éste es atacado por unos cuantos matones, pero todos mueren, incluyendo a Pablo, quien trata de escapar en lancha. Ahora, hay que conquistar Downtown. En Downtown hay cinco lugares para conseguir. Uno de ellos, es el O'Grady's Liquor Store, en el que hay que matar a todos los hombres de Nacho que vayan llegando, antes de que se destruya la mercancía. Después está el Fidel's Records, en el que hay que conseguir un casette, que lo posee un hombre, a quien hay que matarlo a golpes, sin usar armas de fuego. También está el U-Gin Shotgun Bar, en el que hay que utilizar a la asesina de Tony, que debe matar con un rifle de francotirador a un hombre que puede estar en alguno de los muchos barcos que hay. Finalmente, es hora de adueñarse del famoso Club Babylon. En éste, hay que proteger al VIP, matando a todos los hombres que aparezcan, y escoltarlo hasta la salida. Es el negocio más caro de Downtown, ya que sale $1.000.000, aunque no es nada con los negocios que siguen en South Beach y North Beach. thumb|200px|Tony Montana en South Beach. Para finalizar Downtown, se encuentra un almacén llamado Marina Storage. Al igual que en el Havana Storage, hay que matar a todos los matones, hasta que llegue un helicóptero, que también hay que destruir. Luego de todo eso, Montana recibirá una llamada de un tipo llamado "Sandman", el cual te dice que vaya a verlo a las islas del sur de Miami. Después de hablar con él, éste le presenta a Venus, la dueña de un bar al sur de una de las islas. Luego de hacer algunos trabajos, y ganar más reputación en estos territorios, Tony va a por Nacho Contreras. Al entrar en su bar, y hablar con la encargada, éste aparece, y ordena que maten a Montana, mientras él trata de escapar. Tony se abre paso entre los miles de matones. Luego de matar a muchos, aparecen dos más con rifles francotiradores, pero Tony logra matarlos. Finalmente, llegó a la parte superior del barco, en donde Nacho está acorralado. Tony toma uno de los francotiradores, y Contreras de tira al agua, en donde una lancha lo espera. Tony le dispara tres veces, hasta que un tiburón se lo come. Al fin, Nacho está muerto. Ahora, Montana se propone averiguar sobre las operaciones de éste en el puerto. Tras hablar con el jefe del puerto, y ayudarlo en algunas cosas, le dice que Contreras tenía un barco lleno de petróleo, y que iba a ser volado por algunos matones. Entonces, llama a dos helicópteros, y Tony se sube, preparado para matar a todos los que pueda. Tras matar a algunos, el helicóptero deja a Tony en el barco. Para evitar que Montana se apodere del barco, comienzan a poner bombas, que Tony desactiva mientras mata a todos. Al final, mata al jefe, y se apodera de todo el petróleo. Ahora, es momento de controlar el puerto, por lo que Tony mata a todos los hombres de Nacho que quedaron. Finalmente, South Beach se desbloquea, por lo que Tony decide hacer lo mismo que con los demás barrios. En South Beach hay cinco lugares para conseguir. Uno de ellos, es el Macau Fast Food, en el que hay que proteger a una lancha, desde un helicópterto, que irá recogiendo aletas de tiburones. Tony debe impedir que las demás lanchas la ataquen, y conseguir ocho aletas. Otro local, es el Chi Peso Trattoria, en el cual hay que proteger al dueño, hasta que cesen los ataques de la banda de Gaspar Gomez. Luego, está el Sun Pay Hotel (lugar en el que muere Angel, en la habitación 13). En éste, hay que entrar en la habitación 13, en la que se esconde un traficante, perseguido por las bandas. Cuando Tony llega, y habla con él, entran miembros de la banda de Gaspar, y atacan al traficante, quien escapa y Tony lo mata. El anteúltimo, es el Swansong Hotel, en el cual hay que destruir una lancha que trata de escapar. Finalmente, Tony compra todos los negocios, a precios muy altos (en comparación con los de anteriores barrios). Ahora, toca apoderarse del Shoreline Storage, el almacén de South Beach. Cuando Tony llega, la puerta está cerrada, por lo que debe entrar pro la parte trasera del lugar. Al entrar, mata a todos los que se interponen en su camino de matar al gerente del almacén. Cuando sale del lugar, es atacado por más hombres de Gaspar Gomez, incluyendo dos francotiradores, pero Montana los acaba. Al final, llegan unas lanchas, cargadas con hombres de Gomez. Tony logra acabar con todos los hombres, y las lanchas, y se apodera del lugar. Es hora de descargar el petróleo del barco de Nacho, por lo que se necesitan varios camiones, que Tony consigue en la zona industrial, luego de matar a muchos hombres, y a un teniente de Gomez. Luego, decide llevar el cargamento a sus almacenes, pero Gaspar tratará de impedirlo. A pesar de todo, logra cargar todos los almacenes. Después de ganar más reputación, Tony decide que es hora de apoderarse de North Beach. En North Beach hay seis lugares para conseguir. Uno de ellos, es el Angel Dust Donut Shop, en el que hay que hay que saltar algunas rampas, para matar luego a policías corruptos. Otro local, es el Whippet Gambling, en el cual hay que proteger conseguir el coche deportivo de un jugador, que robó plata del local. Para eso, hay que chocarlo, para poder robarle el coche. Luego, está el Peninsula Hotel. En éste, hay que matar a un policía, que escapará en lancha, mientras algunos hombres de Gaspar con motosierras le impiden el paso a Tony. Citas importantes A lo largo de la historia, Tony dice algunas frases, que merecen destacarse: *''Fuck you'' - Que te jodan *''You fuck with me, you fuckin' with the best!'' - ¡Me jodes a mi, estas jodiendo al mejor! *''Say hello to my little friend'' - Decí hola a mi pequeño amigo *''You think you can take me? You need a fucking army if you gonna take me! '' - ¿Crees que puedes tomarme? ¡Necesitarás un jodido ejército si vas a tomarme!